100 Histoires
by isatis2013
Summary: Une petite distraction
1. John

_Ma capricieuse muse a décidé de me ramener une petite histoire_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81, Rochelle 17_

 _Et je dédie ce texte à mon précieux complice : le grenier : )_

 _._

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs_

.

.

John observe sa tenue de vigile. Celle qu'il enfile chaque matin, jour après jour, avec le même ennui, avant d'aller prendre son poste sur le campus de la faculté. Il y surveillera l'arrivée des étudiants. Croiser les regards indifférents, condescendants, parfois hautains, envers le simple gardien qu'il est. Ces gamins imbus d'eux même l'exaspèrent parfois, mais le plus souvent ils passent dans sa vie, étrangers, invisibles, ils ne lui sont rien et personne n'est là pour lui.

Il soupire et achève de se préparer. Puis il quitte son appartement et se rend à son travail.

Le début d'une journée ordinaire….ou pas ?

C'est la première fois qu'il voit cet homme. Tout de suite il est frappé par ce mélange de force et de fragilité qui émane de lui. Il boite mais s'efforce de se tenir droit. Son costume trois pièce semble désuet, bien trop élégant pour un endroit tel que ce campus, pourtant il ne dépare pas. John voit son collègue l'arrêter pour contrôler son identité puis le laisser passer avec un bref salut. Il passe devant lui. John croise un instant son regard et il ressent un sentiment étrange. Le regard est froid mais pas indifférent, réservé plutôt. Il le suit des yeux pendant qu'il traverse la cour. Comme son collègue revient à la cabine il ne peut résister :

-« Qui était-ce ? » demande t-il

-« Le nouveau prof de littérature »

-« Ah ? » murmure John. Un professeur de littérature. Quelqu'un d'intelligent, de cultivé. _« Pas pour moi »_ songea t-il. Bien sur il est intelligent lui aussi, trop pour ce boulot stupide d'ailleurs, mais il est homme d'action, les livres ne sont pas son univers. Pourtant il s'est passé quelque chose lorsqu'il a croisé son regard, un échange qu'il ne peut définir. Tout ce dont il se souvient c'est qu'il se sentait bien, apaisé, meilleur. Il a alors l'intuition que sa vie va changer…

.

Le lendemain il se surprend à guetter l'arrivée du nouveau professeur. Il s'avance en le voyant approcher, juste pour le saluer. Répondra t-il ? Oui. Il a une voix douce, rassurante. John se dit qu'il aimerait la littérature s'il l'apprenait avec lui…

Désormais, chaque matin, il le guette et s'avance à son approche pour le seul plaisir d'entendre sa voix quelques secondes.

Les premiers jours, Harold passe simplement devant lui. Puis John remarque qu'il ralentit un peu le pas lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Son regard se fait moins fuyant.

Bientôt John trouve cela insuffisant. Il a cherché quelques informations, il connait son nom mais pas beaucoup plus, et il aimerait en savoir davantage. Il songe à l'aborder mais quelque chose le retient. Une inquiétude. Il est professeur de littérature, il semble si sérieux, si froid, comme en dehors du monde. Lui d'ordinaire si sur de lui se sent perdu devant cet homme si spécial. Alors il l'épie, va parfois faire une ronde dans le bâtiment, restant à proximité de la salle où il enseigne, pour le plaisir de l'apercevoir ou de le croiser. Harold semble l'observer mais il reste toujours aussi réservé, comme sur la défensive. Désormais John déteste les week end…

.

A force de mener la surveillance, John connait toutes ses habitudes. L'heure de son arrivée et de son départ, son planning, et une en particulier : chaque jour après avoir rapidement déjeuné à la cafétéria il s'installe à la bibliothèque. Il a découvert que c'est son repaire. Il y arrive à 13H, puis corrige ses copies jusqu'à 14H15 où il quitte les lieux pour aller assurer son prochain cours. Pourquoi fait-il cela à la bibliothèque plutôt que chez lui ? John n'en sait rien mais cela l'arrange.

Installé au fond de la salle, à l'opposé du bureau où s'installe le professeur, John fait semblant de lire mais ne fait que l'observer. Il détaille chaque attitude, chaque expression sur son visage. Il devine si la copie est bonne ou pas. Parfois Harold lève les yeux et lui baisse précipitamment les siens. Parfois il n'est pas assez rapide et leurs regards se croisent un instant. Celui d'Harold ne dit rien et John espère que le sien ne le trahit pas trop. Puis il le regarde partir, le suit des yeux discrètement. Le reste de la journée va être long, puis la nuit, jusqu'à demain matin où il guettera son arrivée avec impatience.

.

13H12. John consulte sa montre pour la énième fois en dix minutes. Ce matin il était là pourtant. A-t-il décidé de changer ses habitudes ? John espère que ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Il soupire et se demande s'il doit rester. Puis soudain la porte s'ouvre et il est là… il est tout essoufflé comme s'il avait marché trop vite. Il entre et son regard parcoure la salle comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. John ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer. Un instant leurs regards se rencontrent et Harold rougit. John reste perplexe devant cette réaction. C'est étonnant. Sauf si… sauf si c'est lui qu'il cherchait, sauf si c'est pour le retrouver qu'il a accéléré le pas. John se prend a espérer que son imagination n'est pas en train de lui jouer un tour et que tout est bien réel.

Harold s'installe comme d'habitude et il corrige ses copies tandis que John dans son coin reprend sa pseudo lecture. Ils retrouvent leur routine. C'est comme un rendez vous entre eux sans qu'ils ne se soient jamais rien dit. A 14H15 Harold quitte la salle. Cette fois il fuit son regard comme s'il craignait de s'être montré trop démonstratif.

.

Les jours passent, rythmés par leurs rencontres du matin, la pause de 13H. John voudrait agir, faire un pas vers lui, mais il n'ose pas. Il lui semble si inaccessible que cela le paralyse. Il est certain qu'il va le rejeter. Pourtant il n'y a pas de mépris dans les regards qu'il lui adresse, de la curiosité plutôt, et autre chose qu'il ne défini pas bien. Et Harold ne fait rien. Il ne l'encourage pas ni ne le décourage d'ailleurs…

Il est 12H31. Trop tôt encore mais John préfère être en avance, alors il expédie son déjeuner et vient s'installer de plus en plus tôt, même s'il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas avant 13H. Il se dirige rapidement vers le rayonnage où il retrouvera ce livre qu'il a pris pour alibi mais dont finalement il n'a pas retenu un mot. Le choc est rude. Le bruit sourd d'un livre qui tombe sur le sol. John tend les mains pour retenir celui qu'il a bousculé et l'aider à maintenir son équilibre. Leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent et Harold rougit en baissant les yeux.

-« Excusez-moi » affirme machinalement John, troublé par leur proximité. A cet instant il réalise qu'il tient contre lui celui dont il rêve depuis des semaines et il resserre sa prise par reflexe. Harold relève la tête et ose un sourire timide qui fait battre son cœur encore plus vite.

-« Ce n'est rien » murmure t-il doucement et sa voix le fait frissonner. C'est la première fois qu'ils échangent autre chose qu'un salut et John veut déjà plus. Il veut entendre encore sa voix, ses mots comme une mélodie qui vient charmer son esprit. Trop vite il doit le lâcher sinon la situation deviendra embarrassante. Pour se donner une contenance il se baisse et ramasse le livre qu'Harold a laisser échapper

-« Merci » dit celui-ci en le récupérant

-« Je ne vous avais pas vu » constate John

-« Je n'ai pas de mal »

-« Vous êtes en avance » affirme alors John. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Les mots lui ont échappés sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Harold lui adresse un regard à la fois surprit et heureux. Il comprend qu'il avait deviné juste : c'était bien lui qu'il cherchait et il sourit à cette pensée sans même sans rendre compte. Harold capte ce sourire et c'est comme un baume sur son cœur qui le réchauffe.

-« J'ai un exposé assez complexe à préparer » explique t-il

-« Alors vous délaissez vos copies ? »

-« Pour aujourd'hui oui »

-« Je vois » murmure John. Il aimerait ajouter quelque chose. Hésite. « Je vais vous laisser travailler » dit-il finalement

-« Merci » répond Harold. Il semble un peu déçu. John le remarque et décide alors d'agir

-« On pourrait peut être prendre un café ? » propose t-il

-« Oh… heu… pourquoi pas ? » bredouille le professeur visiblement perturbé par la proposition

-« Demain matin ? » suggère John

-« Volontiers » répond Harold qui retrouve son attitude calme

-« Huit heure devant l'entrée ? »

-« Entendu »

-« A demain alors » répond John. Il sent que les heures vont lui paraitre encore plus interminables qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa présence lui manque déjà, cette chaleur quand il le tenait contre lui. « Bonne journée » ajoute t-il avant de s'engager dans le rayonnage.

-« Merci. A vous aussi » répond Harold. Et lui aussi songe que les heures seront longues.

.

A 7H45 John est déjà devant l'entrée de la cafétéria. Il ne veut pas être en retard. Surtout ne pas le manquer. Harold arrive avec cinq minutes d'avance et John voit le même sourire timide fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il lui donne irrésistiblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se contente de lui tenir la porte et de l'escorter au fond de la salle. John demande un café. Harold commande un thé. John sent sa timidité et il trouve cela adorable. Il a envie de le tenir contre lui comme à la bibliothèque ou juste de tenir sa main. Il n'en fait rien bien sur. D'abord il doit l'apprivoiser, détendre l'atmosphère. Trouver un sujet de conversation. Justifier son invitation. Harold prendrait peur s'il connaissait la vraie raison, s'il devinait à quel point il le désire près de lui. Mais il a accepté sans hésiter de le rejoindre et John veut y voir un bon présage.

-« J'aimerai bien vous parler de livres mais je n'y connais rien » avoue t-il soudain

Harold semble hésiter devant sa déclaration puis demande, amusé :

-« Et vous cherchez un professeur ? »

-« Si la tache ne vous effraie pas… »

-« Vous ne me paraissez pas pire que certains de mes élèves » se moque Harold

John sourit à la comparaison. La glace est rompue.

A la sortie ils se donnent rendez vous pour le lendemain comme si c'était une évidence. Et puisqu'ils ont fait connaissance, à la pause, John s'autorise a venir s'assoir près de lui. Il ne dit rien, il ne le dérangera pas dans ses corrections, il est là c'est tout. Harold ne dit rien et profite de sa présence.

Désormais ils se retrouvent chaque matin, discutant de chose et d'autre, profitant l'un de l'autre sans l'avouer. Puis à chaque pause Harold travaille et John se contente d'être là, faisant semblant de lire. Parfois il va chercher un livre pour l'aider.

.

Harold prépare un nouvel exposé. John est déjà aller lui chercher deux livres. Il se lève et retourne dans les rayonnages pour aller en chercher un troisième. Mais Harold réalise alors qu'il a besoin d'un autre titre. Il se lève à son tour, se glisse dans le rayonnage à sa suite. John entend ses pas, se retourne. Il n'y a plus que quelques centimètres entre eux et John ne peut s'empêcher de les combler. Sa main glisse sur la nuque fragile pour l'attirer vers lui, il goute enfin ses lèvres qui l'ont tant attiré, il presse enfin ce corps qui l'obsède. Et Harold ne le repousse pas. Il pose ses mains sur sa poitrine, agrippe sa chemise et le laisse approfondir leur baiser. Le monde autour d'eux s'efface, ils ne sont plus que sensations. Le vertige de deux âmes qui se trouvent après un long chemin solitaire…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se réveille lorsqu'il sent les bras de son compagnon glisser autour de sa taille, l'attirant tout contre lui. Le mouvement soudain le tire du sommeil paisible où il était plongé.

-« John ? » murmure t-il encore ensommeillé. Il pose ses mains sur celles de son partenaire « John ? Tout va bien ? »

Reese émet un grognement mécontent et le serre un peu plus par reflexe

-« John, réveillez vous, vous avez fait un cauchemar je crois»

-« Non » soupire Reese « Ce n'était pas un cauchemar » murmure t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou « Je rêvais de vous »

-« Vous êtes sur ? » demande Finch perplexe

-« Je vous rencontrais et je tombais amoureux de vous »

-« Ca ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve John. C'est plutôt la réalité » se moque l'informaticien

-« Vous étiez un professeur toujours le nez dans ses livres » marmonne l'ex agent

-« Ca me correspond » juge Finch « Et ai-je succombé à votre charme là aussi ? » demande t-il amusé

-« Evidemment » réplique Reese spontanément

-« Prétentieux ! »

-« Réaliste. Je ne pouvais pas vous résister, comme vous êtes incapable de le faire »

-« Hum. Je l'admet » concède Finch

-« J'ai tellement rêvé du jour où vous seriez enfin à moi que mes rêves sont conditionnés je crois »

Finch sourit à cette affirmation et bascule sur le dos pour lui faire face. Reese le laisse faire et savoure la caresse de sa main sur sa joue.

-« En revanche je suis frustré » constate t-il

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Je me suis réveillé au moment où je pouvais enfin vous embrasser ! »

-« Je vois » constate Finch, pas dupe « D'où votre "rapprochement" soudain ? »

-« Oui. J'avais envie de bien plus que cela » précise John en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou, tandis que ses mains dérivent doucement sur lui « enfin ce n'est pas si grave : je peux me rattraper »

-« Là vous profitez de la situation John ! » proteste l'informaticien

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez en profiter aussi » lui chuchote Reese avant de reprendre ses baisers. Il le sent frémissant dans ses bras et commence à déboutonner la veste de son pyjama

-« Qui a dit que cela me tentait ?» conteste pourtant l'informaticien

-« Vous étiez prêt à me consoler d'un cauchemar. J'en déduis que vous serez tout aussi disposé à m'aider à réaliser mon rêve non ? »

-« Je peux y réfléchir ? » le taquine Finch

-« Vous pouvez toujours essayer » se moque Reese « Mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas » juge t-il en achevant de le dévêtir.

-« John ! » proteste Harold en rougissant

L'ex agent se glisse contre lui et le prend dans ses bras. Leurs corps s'épousent parfaitement comme s'ils avaient été façonnés pour cela.

-« Savez-vous ce que je retiens de tout cela ? » chuchote Reese.

-« Non » répond Finch, curieux

-« Je pourrais imaginer cent histoires différentes, elles finissent toujours par nous deux, ensembles »

Finch sourit

-« Alors c'était notre destin ? » suggère t-il

-« J'ai bien envie d'y croire » juge Reese « Mais pour l'instant j'ai mieux à faire que d'y réfléchir » affirme t-il en recommençant à l'embrasser.

-« Nous avons mieux à faire » le corrige Finch en lui rendant ses baisers « Nous avons un rêve à terminer… »


	2. Harold

_« Demande à ta mumuse ce que ca pourrait donner du côté de Finch » m'a-t-on dit_

 _Et Mumuse aime bien écouter ses lectrices !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, Val81, Rochelle 17_

 _Je dédie cet OS à notre irremplaçable CoolMhouse aux si sympathiques commentaires : )_

 _(A la porte de ta bulle je peux entrer ? )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Debout devant le grand miroir Harold ajuste sa cravate d'un geste nerveux. Ce simple geste si routinier a le don de l'apaiser un peu. Son costume trois pièces paraîtra une fois encore trop élégant pour se rendre dans ces lieux mais ce soin apporté à ses vêtements c'est sa façon de se rassurer, un peu comme une armure.

Ce matin il commence un nouveau poste. A nouveau affronter ces hordes d'adolescents dissipés dont il n'obtiendra, au mieux, qu'un intérêt poli. Parfois il en est un qui sort du lot et s'intéresse vraiment à ses cours et cela lui rappelle pourquoi il continu à les préparer avec tant d'attention. Mais le plus souvent il ne rencontre que de l'indifférence car la matière qu'il enseigne n'est qu'optionnelle. L'opportunité d'obtenir quelques points supplémentaires aux examens pour parer à une éventuelle défaillance dans une matière prioritaire.

Il soupire. Il n'aime pas vraiment l'enseignement, mais depuis son accident il a du se résoudre à redevenir professeur, il faut bien assurer le quotidien. Une fois à peu près satisfait de son image, il se décide à quitter son appartement. Il s'assure que sa porte est bien verrouillée et quitte son immeuble pour rejoindre son poste.

Le début d'une journée ordinaire….ou pas ?

Alors qu'il avance lentement sur le campus son regard est attiré par une haute silhouette qui se détache du reste de la foule. A son uniforme il devine sa fonction. Une carrure solide, un port fier, il se dégage de cet homme une sorte de force tranquille, une assurance sans prétention qui lui donne aussitôt une impression de sécurité.

L'esprit occupé par son observation, il tressaille lorsque l'autre gardien l'interpelle pour contrôler son identité. Il se présente et l'homme le salue brièvement avec un certain respect avant de le laisser passer.

Harold continu son chemin et croise alors le regard du second gardien. Il s'attend à y trouver de l'indifférence, peut être de la curiosité, ou, pire, de la pitié. Les sentiments qu'il capte le plus souvent dans le regard des inconnus qu'il rencontre. Mais c'est de l'intérêt qu'il y trouve, de la bienveillance…Et ce regard qui semble vouloir lire en lui le perturbe mais, étrangement, ne l'inquiète pas. Et alors qu'il continu d'avancer vers le bâtiment principal il sent ce regard peser encore sur lui mais, alors qu'il est si secret, il ne se sent pas mal à l'aise. Mieux, il se sent rassuré par la présence de ce gardien alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas ! C'est étrange. Un peu déstabilisant. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé cela et il en reste perplexe. Inconsciemment il a l'impression que cet échange muet va changer sa vie…

.

Le lendemain Harold ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce gardien croisé la veille. Sera-t-il là ? Il ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi mais il a envie de revivre les mêmes instants que le matin précédent et il ne peut s'empêcher de se réjouir en l'apercevant à son poste.

Comme la veille il va passer non loin de lui. Non, pas comme la veille. Cette fois l'homme s'avance vers lui comme il parvient à sa hauteur et le salue. Sa voix est basse comme un chuchotement et Harold sent un frisson le parcourir en l'entendant. Il lui répond et voit un très léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

A midi Harold se rend dans les bureaux du secrétariat et consulte discrètement la base de données de l'université. « John » murmure t-il. _« Ce prénom lui va bien »_ songe t-il. Et il se sent rougir en évoquant le merveilleux regard bleu de l'agent de sécurité.

.

Désormais, chaque matin ils se croisent et Harold se surprend à attendre impatiemment ce moment. Juste quelques instants les premiers jours. Harold s'efforce de passer sans paraître porter une attention particulière au gardien. Puis il s'autorise à ralentir un peu le pas lorsqu'il passe près de lui. Finalement il trouve le courage de l'observer, son regard ne se détourne plus aussi rapidement. Parfois il a l'impression que l'agent va ajouter quelques mots à son habituel salut. Il se demande comment il réagirait s'il osait l'aborder ? L'idée le perturbe mais il doit bien reconnaître que cela ne lui déplairait pas. Mais non. Finalement le gardien ne fait rien, comme s'il n'ose pas l'approcher, comme s'il craint d'être snobé. Et lui ne fait rien, bien trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il a surtout bien trop peur de se méprendre et de découvrir que l'agent n'a en fait pour lui qu'un intérêt de façade, qu'il agit par politesse comme ses élèves. Et cela parait le plus logique car il a du mal à imaginer qu'un homme comme lui, jeune, fort, et surtout tellement séduisant puisse s'intéresser réellement à quelqu'un comme lui, petit professeur banal, vaguement asocial et de surcroit infirme. Cette pensée le fait soupirer et le rappelle à la réalité. Il ferait bien de brider un peu son imagination. Malgré cela il ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement. Alors il se poste à l'entrée du bâtiment, là où il pourra voir sans être vu et il examine son attitude vis-à-vis des autres professeurs qui passent devant lui. Il ne peut alors s'empêcher de remarquer l'indifférence polie dont l'agent fait preuve à leur égard. Il n'est pas le même pour eux et pour lui et il apprécie cette différence…

.

Assis derrière son bureau, Harold surveille ses élèves après leur avoir distribué les sujets du contrôle. La plupart restent penchés sur leur copie l'air plus ou moins inspiré. Certains contemplent désespérément le sujet qui ne les inspire pas comme s'il était rédigé dans une langue inconnue. D'autre enfin ne font même pas semblant et dessinent sur leur copie, voir envoi des sms en dissimulant plus ou moins efficacement leur téléphone. Il n'a même plus envie de les sanctionner, conscient que cela ne sert à rien. Il préfère se plonger dans la lecture du livre qui servira de thème à son prochain cours.

Brusquement il éprouve la sensation d'être observé. Il lève les yeux, scrute la salle, mais rien n'a changé. Alors il tourne la tête. Le mur de la salle de classe est vitré à mi hauteur et les fenêtres donnent sur le couloir. Et il croise alors le regard de John. Positionné près de l'entrée, il est probablement occupé à faire sa ronde. Mais pourquoi reste t-il ainsi devant sa salle de classe ? Lorsqu'il réalise qu'il l'a repéré, l'agent détourne les yeux, faisant mine de poursuivre son inspection

Au fil des jours, la scène se reproduit régulièrement. A un moment Harold devine sa présence. Plusieurs fois, malgré les efforts que fait le gardien pour être discret, il le surprend les yeux rivés sur lui. Parfois il le croise à la sortie comme il se rend à la cantine. Il se tient dans le couloir, toujours sur son chemin. Et parfois il se retrouve obligé de passer très près de lui, le frôlant inopinément, et il rougit à ce contact involontaire qu'il apprécie un peu trop, priant pour que le gardien ne le remarque pas.

Désormais Harold déteste les week end…

.

Harold franchit la porte de la bibliothèque comme il le fait chaque jour après son déjeuner. Ici il trouvera le calme dont il a besoin pour corriger ses copies ou préparer ses cours. Il pourrait le faire chez lui bien sur, mais autant occuper utilement sa pause. Les conversations des autres professeurs l'ennui. Alors il préfère s'occuper de cette façon sinon que ferait-il de ce temps libre, solitaire dans son coin ? Et ainsi il a un peu de temps le soir pour se détendre en écoutant un peu de musique.

Son regard balaye machinalement la salle et il se fige un instant. Son cœur manque un battement en apercevant John assis à l'autre bout de la salle, précisément en face du bureau qu'il occupe habituellement. Il semble absorbé par sa lecture. Pourtant à cet instant il relève la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Harold retient son souffle lorsque le gardien lui adresse un petit signe de la tête. Le mouvement est si léger qu'il passerait inaperçu si le Harold n'était pas si attentif au moindre geste de l'agent. Il ose lui rendre son salut et voit un mince sourire se former sur les lèvres du gardien, son regard brille comme s'il venait de recevoir un précieux présent et Harold se trouble à cette constatation. Il prend place derrière son bureau et commence ses corrections mais il ne parvient pas a se concentrer. Troublé par la présence de l'agent. De temps en temps il lève les yeux et voit John baisser précipitamment les siens. Parfois il n'est pas assez rapide et leurs regards s'accrochent un instant. Et chaque fois que cela se produit il se sent étonnement bien. Lorsqu'il quitte la bibliothèque à 14H15 il sait que John le suit des yeux et il ne peut nier qu'il aime cette sensation…

.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il croise le proviseur en quittant la cantine et que celui-ci le retienne si longtemps ? Il est en retard. Il accélère le pas, motivé par la crainte que John ait déjà quitté la bibliothèque et qu'il ne le reverra pas. Il pousse la porte un peu trop fort et son regard fouille aussitôt la salle à sa recherche. Il le trouve à sa place habituelle, les yeux rivés sur lui et il y lit son attente. Il réalise brusquement que son empressement est bien trop visible et qu'il se trahit. A l'expression sur son visage il se rend compte que John le devine et il rougit. Il s'installe et se met à corriger ses copies sans jamais oser regarder à nouveau dans sa direction. Ce jour là il quitte la salle sans tenter de se tourner vers le fond de la salle, bien trop embarrassé de s'être montré si démonstratif. Partagé entre la crainte que l'agent l'ait deviné et l'envie que ce soit le cas

.

Les jours passent, rythmés par leurs rencontres du matin, la pause de 13H, comme autant de rencontre qui ne disent pas leur nom, et ces interminables week end où les heures semblent s'écouler si lentement.

Harold sent que John aimerait l'aborder. Parfois il devine un élan vers lui mais chaque fois l'agent s'arrête sans oser aller plus loin qu'un salut et un sourire et Harold se demande ce qui le retient, lui qui semble si sur de lui. Craint-il leurs différences ? S'il savait à quel point il s'en moque ! Mais il n'aura jamais le courage de le lui faire comprendre parce que lui aussi à peur. Il se sent diminué face à lui et cela le paralyse. Alors il attend, il espère qu'un jour peut être le destin leur enverra un autre signe…

.

Harold a expédié son déjeuner rapidement. Il doit absolument terminer un exposé complexe pour le cours du lendemain et le plan en est à peine esquissé. Aussi n'est-il que 12H 20 lorsqu'il arrive à la bibliothèque. Comme il s'enfonce dans les rayonnages a la recherche du livre dont il a besoin il songe que John sera bientôt là et cela le fait sourire. Il sera surement surpris de le trouver déjà sur place. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Le choc est rude. Harold lâche son livre qui tombe avec un bruit sourd tandis qu'il sent des mains solides le retenir pour préserver son équilibre. Instantanément il reconnait ces mains qu'il a si souvent observées en secret. Il lève les yeux et son regard est happé par celui de John. Il en reste captif de longues secondes, perdu dans ce regard bleu qui le hante si souvent, puis il baisse les yeux en rougissant.

-« Excusez-moi » affirme machinalement John et Harold peut sentir son trouble dans sa voix. Il relève la tête et ose un sourire timide. Son cœur s'emballe à cette soudaine proximité.

Trop vite John le relâche. Il ressent un étrange sentiment de perte lorsque ses mains se détachent de lui. L'agent se baisse et ramasse le livre qu'il a laissé échapper

-« Merci » murmure t-il en le récupérant

-« Je ne vous avais pas vu » répond John

-« Je n'ai pas de mal » le rassure t-il

-« Vous êtes en avance » affirme alors John.

Harold est surprit, mais, plus encore, il est heureux de cette remarque. Sans doute John s'en aperçoit-il car il lui sourit franchement. Harold capte ce sourire et c'est comme un baume sur son cœur qui le réchauffe.

-« J'ai un exposé assez complexe à préparer » explique t-il

-« Alors vous délaissez vos copies ? »

-« Pour aujourd'hui oui »

-« Je vois » murmure John. Il hésite, puis ajoute finalement : « Je vais vous laisser travailler »

Suspendu à ses lèvres, Harold ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçu

-« Merci » répond t-il doucement.

Il voit l'indécision sur le visage de John puis brusquement il semble prendre un parti

-« On pourrait peut être prendre un café ? » propose t-il

Si Harold a souvent rêvé d'une pareille invitation il n'en est pas moins perturbé par la proposition

-« Oh… heu… pourquoi pas ? » bredouille t-il maladroitement

-« Demain matin ? » suggère John

Il fait un effort et se reprend

-« Volontiers » répond t-il affichant de nouveau un air calme

-« Huit heure devant l'entrée ? »

-« Entendu »

-« A demain alors » répond John. Et il semble vraiment heureux de cette perspective « Bonne journée » ajoute t-il avant de s'engager dans le rayonnage.

-« Merci. A vous aussi » répond machinalement Harold. Et il compte déjà les heures qui le sépare de leur rendez vous. Sans avoir qu'il en est de même pour John

.

Il consulte une énième fois sa montre. Il a cinq minutes d'avance. Cela lui semble raisonnable. S'il s'était écouté il serait arrivé bien plus tôt mais il ne peut pas laisser voir son impatience. Il ne sait pas comment l'agent réagirait. En le voyant devant la cafétéria, en avance lui aussi, il ne peut se retenir de sourire. John lui tient la porte et l'escorte au fond de la salle. John demande un café. Harold commande un thé. Il risque un regard. Il se sent étonnement bien auprès de lui. En sécurité comme jamais il ne l'a été auparavant. Il lit l'hésitation dans le regard de l'agent, sa nervosité dans ces gestes et réalise qu'il semble aussi intimidé que lui, et il trouve cela assez incroyable…

Il ne sait pas comment l'encourager, lui faire comprendre que son envie d'être avec lui est réciproque. Il se rappelle l'incident de la veille. Ses mains sur lui. Et son imagination lui fait rêver d'autre gestes, d'autres rapprochements. Des pensées totalement inavouable s'il ne veut pas faire fuir le gardien !

-« J'aimerai bien vous parler de livres mais je n'y connais rien » avoue soudain l'agent

Harold hésite. Que doit-il répondre à cela ? Il est si peu habitué aux relations humaines. Puis il se décide et demande, amusé :

-« Et vous cherchez un professeur ? »

-« Si la tache ne vous effraie pas… » Tente John

L'idée ne lui déplait pas

-« Vous ne me paraissez pas pire que certains de mes élèves » se moque t-il

John sourit à la comparaison. La glace est rompue.

A la sortie ils se donnent rendez vous pour le lendemain comme si c'était une évidence. A la pause, John s'approche lentement de son bureau. Puisqu'ils ont fait connaissance, peut être peuvent-il en partager l'espace ? Harold sourit et l'invite d'un geste à s'asseoir à côté de lui. John ne dit rien respectant son travail. Mais ce silence entre eux n'a rien de pesant ou d'inconfortable. Ils profitent secrètement l'un de l'autre.

Désormais ils se retrouvent chaque matin, discutant de chose et d'autre, profitant l'un de l'autre sans l'avouer. Puis à chaque pause Harold travaille et John se contente d'être là.

Au bout de quelques jours Harold se rend compte qu'il fait semblant de lire et n'a d'autre but en réalité que d'être près de lui. Parfois il va chercher un livre pour l'aider. Il le seconde et Harold est agréablement surprit en découvrant que John est bien plus cultivé qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Bien souvent il peine à corriger ses copies, si inintéressantes comparée à la présence de John à ses côtés.

.

Harold prépare un nouvel exposé. John est déjà allé lui chercher deux livres. Il se lève et retourne dans les rayonnages pour aller en chercher un troisième. Mais Harold réalise alors qu'il a besoin d'un autre titre. Il est trop tard pour le rappeler, surtout dans ce lieu où le silence s'impose. Alors il se lève et se dirige à son tour au fond du rayonnage. Il voit John se tourner vers lui en entendant ses pas. Ils sont si proches, il sent son cœur s'emballer à cette proximité, à cette lueur dans le regard du gardien, le désir. Le même qui doit se lire dans ses yeux à cet instant. Il sent la main de John glisser sur sa nuque si doucement. Lorsqu'il l'attire contre lui il se laisse faire et agrippe sa chemise avec la sensation de trouver sa place. Et lorsque ses lèvres se pressent sur les siennes il s'abandonne sans hésitation à son baiser, avant de le lui rendre avec la même impatience. Le monde autour d'eux s'efface, ils ne sont plus que sensations. Le vertige de deux âmes qui se trouvent après un long chemin solitaire…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se réveille en sentant la main de son compagnon sur son épaule le secouant doucement

-« Harold ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiète t-il

L'informaticien émet un grognement mécontent et se tourne vers lui

-« Vous avez fait un cauchemar je crois. Vous étiez très agité» constate Reese

-« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar » soupire Finch « Je rêvais de vous »

-« Ah bon ? Je vous fais de l'effet alors ! » Le taquine Reese

-« Je vous rencontrais et je tombais amoureux de vous »

-« Déjà fait ! » constate l'ex agent

-« Vous étiez un agent de sécurité tellement séduisant dans votre uniforme » explique Finch

-« Et j'étais votre garde du corps ? »

-« Non. Moi j'étais professeur et vous n'osiez pas m'aborder. J'aimais vous voir si timide » juge l'informaticien

-« Car j'avais succombé à votre charme là aussi ? » s'amuse John

-« Evidemment » réplique spontanément Harold faisant rire son compagnon

-« Je ne vois pas trop comment faire autrement de toute façon » concède t-il

Finch le fixe un instant

-« Je vous ai tellement espéré que mes rêves sont conditionnés je crois » affirme t-il en lui caressant la joue. John attrape sa main et embrasse la paume avec tendresse

-« En revanche je suis frustré » constate Finch

-« Pourquoi? »

-« Vous m'avez réveillé au moment où vous vous décidiez enfin à m'embrasser ! »

-« Oh ! Désolé ! » Glousse John riant de son air vexé

-« Ne riez pas ! Après avoir autant patienté je méritais bien plus que cela ! » Proteste l'informaticien

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« J'exige réparation ! » réplique Finch en repoussant son compagnon avant de s'installer au dessus de lui, les mains posées sur son torse

Reese lui adresse un sourire moqueur

-« A cette heure Harold ? Vous m'aviez dit avoir besoin de sommeil »

-« Je ferais une sieste plus tard »

-« Mais peut être que moi je veux dormir ? » le taquine l'ex agent

-« Vraiment ? » Interroge Finch tandis qu'il déboutonne lentement la veste de son pyjama sans le quitter des yeux. Il la fait glisser et l'abandonne sur le côté

-« Vous étiez prêt à me consoler d'un cauchemar. J'en déduis que vous serez tout aussi disposé à m'aider à réaliser mon rêve non ? » Suggère Finch tandis que ses mains le frôlent lentement. Il sourit de le sentir si frissonnant sous sa touche

-« Oh si c'est pour vous rendre service alors je veux bien manquer un peu de sommeil » affirme John

L'informaticien se penche vers lui

-« Vous êtes toujours si serviable John » chuchote t-il à son oreille avant de déposer quelques baisers dans son cou. Il le sent vibrer sous ses caresses, son souffle devient plus court sous ses baisers «Et même si vous essayiez de me dire le contraire il y a des signes qui vous trahissent » se moque t-il.

Finch sent les mains de son compagnon se poser sur ses hanches, s'immiscer sous l'élastique de son pantalon

-« Mais je n'ai aucune envie de nier l'évidence Harold »

Finch se laisse aller contre lui. Leurs corps s'épousent parfaitement comme s'ils avaient été façonnés pour cela.

-« Savez-vous ce que je retiens de tout cela ? » chuchote Finch.

-« Non » soupire John

-« Je pourrais imaginer cent histoires différentes, elles finissent toujours par nous deux, ensembles »

John sourit

-« Alors c'était notre destin ? » suggère t-il

-« J'ai bien envie d'y croire » estime Finch« Mais pour l'instant j'ai mieux à faire que d'y réfléchir » affirme t-il en recommençant à l'embrasser.

-« Nous avons mieux à faire » le corrige John en lui rendant ses baisers « Je dois me faire pardonner d'avoir interrompu votre rêve… »


End file.
